campjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Juno
Juno is Hera's Roman aspect. As Juno, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. The Greeks envisioned Hera as an imperious and proud being, whereas the Romans saw Juno as the patron goddess of Rome. History Edit Juno, is the great Roman Goddess, the Queen of the Gods, Protectress of Women, Mother of Mars, and Wife of Jupiter. She of the many epithets and a long long history of worship in Rome. She was one of the Capitoline Triad, with Jupiter andMinerva, Who were considered the three main Deities of Rome; She was widely worshiped among the Latins and her cult was also important among the Etruscans. She was also frequently called Juno Moneta, 'the one who warns'. The first days of each Roman month, the calends, were sacred to Juno, as was the entire month of June, which is still named for her. Five cities in Latium (the region of the Latin tribe) also named a month for her: Aricia, on the Via Appia; Lanuvium, where she was worshiped as Juno Sospita ("Juno the Saviouress"), Praeneste (modern Palestrina), Tibur (modern Tivoli, the resort town of Rome), and Laurentum, located between Lavinium and Ostia on the coast. And as Juno is the Roman Goddess of Marriage, it is no coincidence that June is still considered the proper month for weddings. Camp Half-Blood HistoryEdit Some time before before the start of the series, Juno learned of the seven individuals who would be needed to face the forces of Gaea by the Fates. In response, she started working behind Jupiter's back and began to prepare them for the coming battle. She appeared to a child of Mars named Frank Zhang. She told his mother, Emily Zhang, that his life force was tied to one of the sticks in the fire and once it burned up, he would die. Frank's grandmother quickly took the burned piece of wood from the fire and Emily kept it until she went to war in Afghanistan, upon which Emily gave it to Grandma Zhang to give to Frank, if she did not come back, and when Frank would be ready to leave for Camp Jupiter. Then, after the Second Olympian War, she came up with a plan to get Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to work together. However, she was captured by Gaea with the help of the snow goddess Khione and the Earth drained her power. She managed to save up enough energy to sendJason Grace to Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, where he would be taken to Camp Half-Blood. A few days earlier, she had also transported Percy Jackson away from Camp Half-Blood and put him to sleep until the time was right. ''The Heroes of OlympusEdit The Lost HeroEdit After arriving at Camp Half-Blood, Jason is taken to have a private conversation with Chiron. During the conversation, time froze and a woman in goat fur appeared before Jason, introducing herself as his patron and claiming time was short, as her cage grows stronger. Jason misinterpreted this as meaning she was imprisoned and shouldn't help her, but she explained that as long as she was captured, he would never get his memory back. She then vanished shortly after and Jason explained to Chiron what had happened. While the goat skin meant nothing to Annabeth, Chiron explained that goats were sacred to Juno, Hera's Roman form. He then suggested going to see Clovis for help with Jason's memories. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100922124040/olympians/images/1/18/HeraHOO.jpgHera, her Greek form. At the same time as Jason's vision, Juno also appeared to Piper McLean andLeo Valdez. She appeared in the form of Leo's old babysitter, Tía Callida, but no one else could see her. She also sent a message to Piper, speaking through Rachel Elizabeth Dare, telling her not to betray her as letting the Gigantes have their way would result in the end of the world. While visiting Clovis, Jason learned that the gods have different aspects of themselves and how the gods are both Greek and Roman. He also informed them that only a goddess would have the power to steal memories and that if it was Hera, he hoped that she was in a Hera mood, not a Juno mood. After returning from the quest by saving Hera, Jason is visited by Juno, who promises she is watching over him as his patron and gives him a new gladius to replace his old weapon before Piper comes to bring him to the council of cabin leaders. The Son of NeptuneEdit http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101019093352/olympians/images/8/8b/JasonHOO.jpgJason Grace, Juno's champion. Percy stumbled upon an old 'hippie' lady named June who is in reality is Juno in disguise. June gives him a choice: he can either carry her to the safety ofCamp Jupiter (the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood) across the highway and Tiber River to regain his memory and, eventually, save the world, or retreat to the safety of the sea and live a long, happy life. Percy eventually chooses to carry her, but is almost killed by the Gorgons along the way. When Percy arrived to Camp Jupiter, the old woman, being carried to safety by Percy, reveals herself as the goddess Juno. Juno tells the camp that he is a son of Neptune and that Percy had been slumbering for months. After Percy saved the camp and was elected Praetor, she appeared again to Percy in his dream. Percy tried to attack her with water because she stole several months of his life, but she explained that she was working behind Jupiter's back and trying to keep him safe, which would have been harder if he was awake. He needed to be awoken at the right time or her plan to combine the two camp's forces wouldn't have worked. She also gave Percy some information about Annabeth, saying she would cause problems when he went to Rome, but Percy didn't believe her and once again tried to attack her, but she simply vanished from his dream. PersonalityEdit Much like her Greek aspect, Hera, Juno is very much into the idea of a perfect family and family in general. However, unlike Hera, she is willing to go behind Jupiter's back in order to further her own goals. She is also still bitter toward heroes, mostly because she is still faithful to her husband, meaning she can't have any demigod children, while she calls her own children (Mars and Vulcan) disappointments. As Juno, she is also very sure of herself. AppearanceEdit In ''The Lost Hero, Juno appeared mostly in black robes and a goat skin cloak. She also carried a Roman gladius with her before giving it to Jason. While her eyes couldn't be seen, they glowed in the darkness. Juno when she appeared at Camp Jupiter stood at about seven feet tall. She was dressed in a blue dress with a cloak made of goat skin, which hung over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately, while her hand held a staff with a lotus flower on top. Representation Edit She is generally pictured like a matron, with a grave and majestic air, sometimes with a scepter in her hand, and a veil on her head: she is represented also with a spear in her hand, and sometimes with a patĕra, as if she were about to sacrifice: on some medals she has a peacock at her feet, and sometimes holds the Palladium. Homer represents her in a chariot adorned with gems, having wheels of ebony, nails of silver, and horses with reins of gold, though more commonly her chariot is drawn by peacocks, her favorite birds. The most obvious and striking character of Juno, and that which we are apt to imbibe the most early of any, from the writings of Homer and Virgil, is that of an imperious and haughty wife. In both of these poets we find her much oftener scolding at Jupiter than caressing him, and in the tenth Aeneid in particular, even in the council of the gods, we have a remarkable instance of this. Various Aspects of Juno Edit *Abeona *Adiona *Caelestis *Caprotina *Cinxia *Conciliatrix *Conservatrix *Cuba *Cunina *Cupra *Curiatia *Curitis Trivia Edit *Cuba, the island country, is named after the Roman Goddess of Children, who was believed to be a aspect of Juno. *The month June is named after this goddess, since Juno being the Goddess of Marriage, June is considered to be an appropriate month for weddings. *Juno appears as a character in William Shakespeare's play The Tempest. *Juno referred to Ares and Hephaestus as her children when talking to Jason. However, she should have called them by their Roman names, Mars and Vulcan respectively, it is possible she did this becasue Jason was at a Greek Camp, or it could be a simple error. *There is a movie named Juno, after this goddess, about a pregnant teen. *In Florida, there is a beach called "Juno Beach", named after her. *